Blazblue: Crusader of the Azure
by void spectre 09
Summary: A threat of unlimited destruction looms, and the power necessary is not in the grasp of those needed to save the world. set in AU before cp
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer. I do not own Blazblue, Arc systems does, im just a fan,and rookie writer. please support the actual games. enjoy this story. its my first and possibly last**

Blazblue: Crusader of the azure.

The room was white as snow, but it had always been that way.

"So,"

A man dressed in a white shirt, and blue-black trousers, sporting knee high heavy boots, and a dark black trench coat with gloves covering the entire arms under his pure white cloak appeared. His dark skin and gray-white eyes seemed to look into eternity.

"This is the plane that this worlds man-made gods resides- no more like resided. Hmm. Well, time to get started." he said, running a hand through his dreadlocked hair

_WHAT ARE YOUR FINDINGS?_ A voice echoed inside his mind. "It would appear that the Takamagahara system has been, disposed of." He answered coldly.

_I see, _the voice answered, its tone neither masculine nor feminine, merely saddened. _Then we are too late, Crusader, find them. And when you do, purify the Azure. This is the last world. The last cycle. If another black beast rises. The dark ones will rise from the boundary and ride on the beasts' path of carnage. You must find the vampire. Only she will believe you. I am restraining your power to 30%, you will be able to fight. But you can be defeated, and killed as well. Your goal is not to affect the outcome of the battle, merely to give them a fighting chance. Support will arrive in two days their time. I am sending Khimelia. _The man sighed. "

Her? Really, now. She can barely control her power, much less fight. Give me some one else!" he spat angrily. _She is your only support. And this will be training. And I suspect that she will be helpful in many ways. Now go. Fulfill your mission. We are counting on you. All of us are._ With that, the voice faded. "Sigh, fine. But she dies not my fault." He muttered drawing a sign into the empty air. "My tasks are the tasks given to me as a member of the crusade. We as demigods protect the balance of power and enforce peace through the means of war. Our sword is also our shield. We who have been purified of the darkness always endeavor to embrace the light, but accept the darkness as a part of ourselves. Without one we cannot have the other. I am T'Aurel Nottis, crusader of the Azure, purifier of the beast. Observer of chaos. And I hereby evoke once again a crusade of the azure…" a portal opened and a scent of roses filled his nostrils, "let's go, I expect a cup of tea, vampire" he said stepping through the void.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own blazblue Axsys and Ark system works do. im just a fan.

Regular text: story and dialogue

_Italics: thoughts and monologue_

_**Bold: drive, distortions and heat moves.**_

Underline; Authors notes and descriptions. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2; recollection of a divine.**

Exiting wormholes always made T'Aurel bitter. "Calm yourself, you've business to tend to." He said gruffly. The demigod looked around at his surroundings, a beautiful castle towered in the horizon. "Yes, this is the place." He said, hiding the joy in his voice. "Excuse me, but is the lady of the house present?" he asks, his voice echoing through the large garden. "My my, I was not expecting to entertain guests, much less a brute of a man who has seemingly invaded my private sanctum." A frail looking girl floated down from the air itself. "Ah, but I am no guest madam. You are expecting me nonetheless." T'Aurel shot back, a small smile hid behind his lean features. "I'm going to be brief, you are expecting a great deal of reasoning as to who I am, what I do, and why I am in your space. My name is T'Aurel, I've come from beyond the boundary, and I need your full cooperation to save both your world, and the multiverse." His words like iron fortifying himself, he continued. "As to the reason why you did not 'see' me arrive, it is because my kind is not easily observed. I am a guardian of the true Azure. In a sense, I am the Azure incarnate. A form part of it carries fulfil guidelines and maintain uninterrupted balance in every plane of existence. Because of a slight change in the cycle governed by your world. I have been sent here as a liaison in order to stop an apocalypse beyond your reckoning, one that even you cannot survive. If you do not believe me. Ask your servant to engage me in battle, and you shall witness my power firsthand." He bowed gracefully. "Very well." The vampire said, smiling lightly. "Valkenhayn?" she called. Immediately the aforementioned man stood at her side. "Yes Milady? I heard everything. I shall engage this man." He curtly bowed to her and stepped forward. "Sir, don't hold back on my account, as I will not be holding back either."

The demigod said, removing his cloak and folding it neatly, setting it down. "Observe. UNLEASHING RESTRAINTS 20% INTIALIZING LIBRA SYSTEMS. SIETHR CONVERGERNCE AT 5% AETHER CONSUMTION AT 3% LIBRA SYSTEM, ACTIVATE" an aura of black and white swirled into effect. "Materializing crusade arms." A set of large gauntlets, silver, with a black jewel on the left hand and a white jewel on the right appeared on his arms, followed by greaves of the same design adorning his legs. "Ready?" he said, wispy tendrils of black and white power escaping his body. "Yes, let us begin." Upon saying this Valkenhayn curtly bowed to him, as T'Aurel did the same. The two warriors then clashed in a violent maelstrom of power.

**Nacht Jaeger!**

**Crusade driver!**

The Butler attacked, driving himself into a shoulder tackle. At the same time the demigod threw a punch driven by dark and light energy. The attacks cancelled out, driving the werewolf backwards. The demigod charged forward.

**Void assault!**

He struck the wolf man clean in the jaw, sending him reeling back , teleporting behind him, to deliver a powerful kick into his spine, and followed by a teleporting uppercut, from which a geyser of black energy erupted, followed by white, alternating two more times in pattern, forcing Valkenhayn to the ground. "That's enough Valkenhayn," Rachel seethed. Watching her servant stand abruptly. "Yes Madam," he said bowing. "Do you believe me now?" T'Aurel asked disarming himself. And redoing his cloak. "Yes I do. Now tell me. What brought you here to me?" Rachel questioned him. "I believ I should start with how the black beast was created into this world. Well in truth the black beast is the envoy of the dark ones, whos power outmaches most of the world. They were sealed in a space between the multiverse known to you as the boundary. In every world once mankind hasfound ways to enter said boundary it goes one of two ways: One; they become anhillated by the beast leaving their world to be consumed by the dark ones. And Two; the beast is purified and used to seal the dark ones. It is a balance of power that has been broken by your world. So ive come to fix that. By purifying the azure grimiore fragment held by none other than your hope: Ragna the Bloodedge." His words shocked Rachel. "now as you see I could stop the forces from unleashing chaos in your world and resolve the conflict, but I was ordered to instead purify his azure, and only engage if necessary. In short, do my job, then get out of the way to let him do his." The demigod sighed. "however im not the one who will purify him, my partner is, unfortunately," he let out an even bigger sigh. "She is incompetent, and needs further training." So we will have to wait for her to get here." Rachel took his words in and sipped her tea. "well then, what will you do until she gets here?" He smiled a radiant smile. "lay low, and see how this world has become. Until the appointed time Madam." He graciously bowed and stepped into a wormhole he had just created. "I shall be in kagutsutchi. That's where she will be arriving." Were his last words before leaving. "madam Rachel, can we trust him?" Valkenhayne asked, pouring her another cup of tea. "I do believe we will have to." Was her anwer as she sipped her tea, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own blazblue just the oc's that appear in this fiction.**

Chapter 3: the arrival

Ragna the bloodedge wasn't amused at the scene before him. And the power emanating from this man gave him chills. He was on his way to the NOL branch in Kagutsutchi, when a wormhole opened up, the man casually stepping through it like it was a aircraft carrier. "who the hell are you?" Ragna asked gruffly. T'Aurel simply shook his head. "this is tooo early, the preparations are incomplete Ragna. We shall meetwhen we need to. " He began to walk away. _I can't ask his help without kimelia here. _He thought to himself. "Hey I was talking to you!" Ragna shouted after him, "Who the hell was he. I sweare to god this shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Later….

T'Aurel finally reached his destination. Orient town. On his way there he had helped catch a man whom the authorities gave a hefty sum to him for, so he thought to at least go somewhere and sit down. "I guess having a good read won't kill me." He said, pulling a pipe from his jacket pocket, and a book from the other side. "Ah, Enders game. A fantastic read." He found a bench and began reading his book, lighting his pipe in the process. No sooner had he sat down did a cloaked figure approach him. "excuse me sir but im going to have to ask you to come with me." The hooded figure spoke, a mask obscuring its face but not hiding its feminine voice. "And you are?" T'Aurel said, looking up from his book. "I am lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi, A member of the NOL's Zero Squadron."

"And what, Pray-tell have I done to attract your undivided attention ma'am?"

I saw you appear before the SS class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge. I am hereby placing you under arrest for conspiring with criminals, and trespassing in a city without proper paperwork. Comply and you will be brought along peacefully, Resist and I will have to eliminate you." With that she undid her cloak, showing here uniform, and a short sword and shield that resembled a book with an eye.

"the Izayoi? Interesting. I refuse your offer ma'am. Might I suggest you leave me be before you get yourself seriously hurt?" The man said, casually standing up and putting out his pipe. Donning his greaves and gauntlets. "I am not a simple man woman and I do not take kindly to rude youths who interrupt my read."

"You leave me no choice, As a member of the wings of justice I hereby scharge you with raising your weapon against the NOL, and conspiring with SS class criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. Your crimes permit me to invoke capitol punishment upon you. En Garde!" she said rushing him with a flurry of cuts and stabs. _Ah damn, caught with my pants down. _He thought to himself, barely evading the cuts and getting stabbed in the shoulder and leg. "tch, I really hate striking women, but you leave me no alternatives." He began to say, but tsubaki swept his feet from him, charging in to assault him with a short spear made from light, then sweeping across him with her cape. Kicking him back hard in the gut. "Argh Dammit, **VOID STORM."** He yelled, falling into a wormhole and reappearing, punchin the girl hard in multiple areas of her frame, them launching her into the air with a hard uppercut. As she tried to regain her balance in the air he teleported behind her mid air, grabbing her by the throat in a rear naked choke. "Take a nap child," he said, squeezing the arteries that pumped blood into her brain, causing her to pass out. "….." he let her down on the groun gently searching for a means of restrainment. Seeing that there were none, he decided to take her to the clinic nearby. "well that about takes care of that." He sighed, lighting the pipe once more. He reached out to pick her up when a white flash epruted from his peripheral vision. _Oh, he must fell my prescense. _T'Aurel thought. _Never thought id meet the only man whos ever almost been to my world. _"You know what I am correct knight?" T'Aurel said, facing the figure. A large figure clad in white armor known as Hakumen appeared. "The Black Beast… but no, something is different. You do not belong here Demon!" Hakumen said drawing his sword. "what is it with you humans and violence?" T'Aurel said sarcastically. "Actually hakumen, search your memory banks. You failed to kill the beast. And now as an alternative I was sent to purify him. Yes that's right, im here to cleanse the portion of the beast that could rampage about and destroy you world, AGAIN. So by all means, use your time killer technique on me. But one thing will be assured. You won't kill the beast. I'm literally a purified human form of the azure. I can be remade. And I can come back, again and again and again. Or, you can take yor friend here to get medical treatment, she has two broken ribs, and a broken arm." He bluffed hard, showing Tsubaki's limp form. "Help her now, Fight later. Your call."

He opened a wormhole and swiftly moved through it, leaving a speechless Hakumen behind with Tsubaki. "Can't even read in peace. Dammit"

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING BUT I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY. PLEAS READ AND REVIEW! Ooohyeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLAZBLUE, ONLY MY OC'S!

BLAZBLUE IS AN AWESOME GAME.

CHAPTER 4: THE GIRL.

The Laboratory seemed dusty. "Sigh, she might as well be here considering," T'Aurel said, placing himself out of the vortex. "Oh well, IS ANYONE HERE?" he calmly said in a loud voice, echoing throughout the building. A large red man came trudging around the corner "Kokonoe, I am picking up readings of an azure nearby-" He stopped short, noticing the demigod standing there, arms folded across his broad chest. "We have an intruder… and it seems he matches the readings, but I don't understand. How'd he get in here?

"Tager that's not the issue," A slim woman with pink hair and two tails walked out in the open. "The real question is how the reading is on, um hey you with the shit hair? Name?" She rudely pointed at T'Aurel. _ The nerve of her!_ He thought to himself._ Well, this is one of her redeeming qualities no?_

"T'Aurel. And you are?" he said, tapping a foot to the ground.

"Kokonoe, this is my field operative, Tager." She replied nodding at the red behemoth of a man. "Now, we'll be confiscating that azure now."

"I don't think so."

"Okay hard way it is. Tager? Kick this shithead's ass and take his azure."

"Sigh, **Libra system engage, 30%"** he said, almost bored with the situation. He allowed Tager to close the distance.

"I really don't wish to fight."

"But we do what we must."

They both nodded in agreement. Tager punched him in the face with his electrified fist, sending charged atoms over his body.

"Hm interesti-" the demigod didn't have time to finish that sentence.

"**Genesic Emerald Tager Buster!"** Tager caught him in a magnetized fist, threw him in the air like a poor rag doll and drove his head into the floor, the floor they were on collapsed from the impact, as did the next seven floors after it. Tager picked up the man and threw him against a wall. "With that reading I was expecting better than that from him, guess he was all talk." He walked over to check the body, however the body of the man he had just attacked was gone. A portal opened up behind him.

"First off, OW!" the demigod said, stepping out of the portal and putting his shoulder back into place. "And second, **CRUSADE STORM**" He punched Tager in his large chest. A burst of black and white energy shot forth, pummeling him on all sides of his body. Tager collapsed under the pressure. "Not bad for a mortal." He said, picking him up and throwing him through a portal, following after him.

"What's taking him so-" She watched as a portal opened and tager came skidding out of it, with T'Aurel close behind. "long. Dammit."

"Ok woman you're going to listen to every word I say, or im going to wipe the map of this place." T'Aurel growled, _I hope this bluff works._ He extended his palm, a vortex of dark energy swirled in it. "A girl is coming here from my world to yours. She is my partner. If anything happens to her," the swirl got bigger. "I feed you and your man here to the void."

"Nice bluff douchebag, but I don't think you got the balls or a *GIGANTIC TAGER* big enough to back that up." Kokonoe scoffed." "You're too nice, you had an opportunity to kill him but you spared his life. Besides Rachel told me what's up earlier. Said she can't observe you at all." She continued, opening a fresh lollipop, sticking it in her mouth. "So I've decided already to help you. But on one condition."

"What," he said, disengaging his weapon.

"Keep up your end and give us an edge so we can kill Terumi."

"Deal."

…...

24 hours later.

A room in the lab was set aside so that the appearing person could come there.

A crackle went through the air, as a silhouette appeared in the room. As the form began to show corporeality emerged a short little girl, wearing a blue and red ensemble that made her look like a Valkyrie. T'Aurel walked. "T'Aurel!" she said, hugging him

"You're late, Khimelia." T'Aurel muttered, angrily. Hugging her then setting her down.

"Yeah but the Master said it was fine." She pouted. "Besides, it was hard making this thing."

"Alright. Do you have the dagger?"

"Yep. It's my best creation. Forged from the azure itself!" she said jumping up and down like a little girl. "So we can save the world with this?" She asked quizzically.

"Sigh, yes, we can."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get moving!" She said. "I got filled in on the way, we got to find this ragna guy right? Let's go!"

"Huh, you matured a little?"

"Master said I get a puppy afterwards!" she giggled.

"Wow, That is saddening." T'Aurel said glumly. "Well let's go meet more people." He said. Leaving the room with Khimelia on his heels.

**WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 4. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

_*STEPS INTO PORTAL, LOOKS BACK BOWING AT THE AUDIENCE. PORTAL CLOSES*_


End file.
